


Open

by jeosheo



Series: About Time [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, and smut i shall deliver, i promised you smut, light pet play, wasn't a tag but it is now, with some cameos by feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeosheo/pseuds/jeosheo
Summary: When Mingyu wakes up and sees what he sees, he’s almost a hundred percent sure he’s dreaming.There’s a someone curled up against him, napping in the little space beside him on the couch—Wonwoo. But what makes Mingyu pretty sure it’s a dream is that Wonwoo’s wearingcat earson his head.





	Open

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rental boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084258) by [bespokenboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy). 



> first of all, thank you to everyone who has supported I'll Be Your Man and asked for sequels. here's the first! those who asked for some follow-up kitty wonu smut, this is for you! 
> 
> this fic is eight billion percent inspired by a scene in bespokenboy's excellent 'rental boyfriend' (linked below) which everyone should read, please all go visit it now!
> 
> i love you guys and i hope you're all well, continue being wonderful!

When Mingyu wakes up and sees what he sees, he’s almost a hundred percent sure he’s dreaming.

There’s a someone curled up against him, napping in the little space beside him on the couch—Wonwoo. But what makes Mingyu pretty sure it’s a dream is that Wonwoo’s wearing _cat ears_ on his head.

It’s the cat outfit—the costume Wonwoo had worn for a Halloween Mingyu missed, only heard about. Mingyu once saw Wonwoo wear the wire headband with the ears, but even that was just for a minute. But now, in addition to the ears, Wonwoo’s clothed in black from head to toe, and he’s got on a black choker as a collar, and he’s come to curl up next to Mingyu on the couch like an actual cat, perfect and adorable and _so_ fucking hot, and it feels very fantasy-like, so. 

Mingyu pinches himself. 

Ouch. 

Whoa. 

Okay. Alright. 

It’s real.

It’s kind of a lot to take in, but…Mingyu can handle this. He can do it. 

_Start simple,_ he tells himself. 

He rolls over so he’s on his side facing Wonwoo, just a little closer, and strokes Wonwoo’s hair gently until he stirs. 

“Hey, little kitty,” he murmurs when Wonwoo finally opens his eyes, and a spark runs through Mingyu at his own words. 

It takes Wonwoo a second—Mingyu loves how it always takes Wonwoo a second to wake himself up—and then he registers Mingyu’s words and flushes right to the tips of his (own) ears. 

Mingyu dares himself to keep talking. “Good nap, kitty?” he asks, and again it sends something electric through him.

Wonwoo’s blush sticks but he nods, keeping silent. 

There’s openness and a little nervousness in Wonwoo’s expression as he looks back at Mingyu, his head resting on his forearms, and it warms Mingyu—not just how adorable Wonwoo is, but because Mingyu realizes that Wonwoo _trusts_ him right now. He trusts Mingyu to take care of him in this situation, to make him feel good even though he’s so nervous, and with that revelation Mingyu feels his confidence outweigh any other hesitation. 

He reaches out carefully and pulls Wonwoo partly on top of him, so Wonwoo’s draped over his chest, and feels Wonwoo’s heart beating quickly between them. 

“What a pretty kitty,” Mingyu murmurs, scratching gently at the back of Wonwoo’s neck, the way Mingyu knows he likes. “Aren’t you? So pretty?”

Wonwoo makes a little sound. Oh, maybe he’s decided to talk after all. “Hm?”

Wonwoo repeats himself, tentative but a little louder, and when Mingyu cranes his head to hear better, he hears Wonwoo make a little _meow._

Oh, oh god, Mingyu thinks his heart is going to _explode._ Elated, he curls up a bit so he can press their foreheads together, and nuzzle his face against Wonwoo’s, and peck little kisses across Wonwoo’s nose. 

He can actually feel some of the tension bleed out of Wonwoo, and when Wonwoo nuzzles back, Mingyu laughs and squeezes him, but not too tight because he knows cats don’t like that kind of stuff. 

“Pretty,” Mingyu whispers. 

He angles down to kiss at Wonwoo’s neck, a slow press which turns into a sharp bite, and Wonwoo shivers, stretching against him so they’re flush top to bottom. At the next bite, Wonwoo undulates against him, and Mingyu can feel that they’re both getting hard.

Fuck. He pulls away and Wonwoo’s look is hazy and mellow, and when Mingyu presses the pad of his thumb to Wonwoo’s lower lip, Wonwoo pokes out his tongue to lick at Mingyu’s finger. 

Mingyu exhales. 

“Come here, kitty,” he invites, a little breathless. “Come up here.”

Mingyu helps Wonwoo, a little wobbly, sit and then shuffle up the couch, spreading his legs so that he’s kneeling over Mingyu, a knee on each side of Mingyu’s chest. 

Mingyu curls his torso up, so his chest meets Wonwoo’s thighs, and his face level with Wonwoo’s groin. 

Mingyu guides Wonwoo’s sweaterpawed hands to his shoulders so he can hold on, and Wonwoo digs his fingers in and trembles a little as he looks down at Mingyu, his hair falling into his face and his eyes dark and wide with excitement, and wearing those fucking _ears,_ and, _yeah,_ Mingyu thinks, he’s gonna make this good. 

With an arm anchored around Wonwoo’s waist, Mingyu pushes up the hem of Wonwoo’s sweater, and there’s no other clothing underneath. He grazes his fingers over the hot, smooth skin there, then gets closer and nips at Wonwoo’s tummy, dips his tongue into Wonwoo’s belly button, and Wonwoo’s trembles graduate into full-blown shakes.

“Here,” Mingyu mutters to himself as he undoes the button and zip on Wonwoo’s jeans. Wonwoo’s _poured_ into them, tight enough that his excitement is obvious from the outside, and Mingyu’s trying not to rush but he’s _excited_ and he wants his mouth on Wonwoo _right now,_ and. There’s nothing Wonwoo’s pants either. 

“Kitty,” Mingyu breathes, and Wonwoo’s erection twitches under his hand. 

Mingyu doesn’t waste time; he gets the fly of Wonwoo’s pants out of the way and leans forward and wraps his lips around Wonwoo’s cock, tonguing at the tip and then scraping his teeth against the underside, and Wonwoo gasps above him. 

Mingyu’s neck is craned and their positioning is awkward and it’ll be hell on his abs later, but it’s the hottest fucking thing that’s ever happened to him and it’ll completely be worth it. A few times Mingyu has to brace one arm against the top of the couch to keep himself from tumbling back and taking Wonwoo with him, but Wonwoo seems so caught up he doesn’t even notice. 

Mingyu tightens his arms around Wonwoo’s hips and yanks himself closer, pulls Wonwoo deeper, and Wonwoo jolts, bucking into Mingyu’s mouth and scrabbling at his back. Mingyu keeps urging Wonwoo’s hips forward until they pick up a rhythm, of Wonwoo thrusting into Mingyu’s mouth with tight, short movements in the small space between them, and Mingyu breathes through his nose and feels flooded with Wonwoo, _drowned_ in him, and it’s incredible. 

Mingyu moves a hand down the swell of Wonwoo’s backside and to the cleft of his ass and presses insistently there, through the layers of clothing, and Wonwoo lets out a stifled cry and stills, coming into Mingyu’s mouth. 

Mingyu pulls back slightly so he can swallow, then pulls off completely and Wonwoo slumps forward against him. 

“Feels good, kitty?” Mingyu murmurs. 

Wonwoo nods numbly. 

After a moment he settles down to rest his thighs against Mingyu’s and curves forward to again nuzzle his face against Mingyu’s, but this time it’s not so nervous—it’s a languorous, affectionate rub that comes with a rumbling in Wonwoo’s chest—and Mingyu didn’t think it was possible, but his heart squeezes even tighter. 

He gives Wonwoo a second to get his breath back, to just get his bearings, and then Mingyu secures his hold around Wonwoo’s waist and flips them, depositing Wonwoo to lay back on the couch beneath him, and Wonwoo looks at him with surprise.

“I’m just starting with you,” Mingyu rasps, hovering over Wonwoo, and Wonwoo’s breath catches. 

Just like this, laid out on the couch, wearing the ears and choker and with his sweatshirt rucked up to display his abs, and his pants open to show his still-flushed and wet cock softening—just like this Wonwoo is stunning. The headband is askew atop Wonwoo’s head, almost falling off, so Mingyu reaches up and pushes it back in place, and as he trails his hand back down Wonwoo’s body, Wonwoo catches it, licking broadly at Mingyu’s palm and then nipping at the side of his hand. 

Mingyu curses under his breath. He slips a hand under the seat of Wonwoo’s pants, cups his ass, squeezes so that Wonwoo nearly purrs, and is about to tease at his entrance when—

Fuck. Mingyu pulls back. 

_Fuck._ He doesn’t have lube.

He takes a breath and trying to think, trying to mentally locate where the lube is in the apartment, when Wonwoo reaches out to catch Mingyu’s hand and guides it back down to palm his ass again, this time over his pants.

It’s not that Mingyu doesn’t appreciate Wonwoo’s ass—honestly, the suggestion is insulting. But he can’t say he’s not confused. Then Wonwoo looks at Mingyu meaningfully and presses their hands, together, against Wonwoo’s ass again, and Mingyu realizes he’s palming one of Wonwoo’s back pockets. 

Mingyu feels around cautiously and dips his hand into that pocket to pull out—a packet of lube.

Mingyu holds it up between them, and Wonwoo’s cheeks tinge.

“Naughty,” Mingyu intones, delighted, and Wonwoo shyly covers a bit of his face with the curve of his hand. 

Mingyu makes quick work of Wonwoo’s clothing, yanking his already-undone pants off and then his sweater over his head—until just the cat ears and collar are left, the collar especially tantalizing as it stands out against his pale neck—and then Mingyu catches the top of the packet of lube between his canines and _yanks,_ ripping it open. 

Wonwoo moans desperately, urging Mingyu faster. “I got you,” Mingyu promises, trying to calm him, even though Mingyu’s just as hyped up. 

He spreads lube on his fingers and moves one to Wonwoo’s entrance, and then presses in, slowly, carefully, watching Wonwoo’s face and reveling in the sight of how easily Wonwoo’s taking him.

A second finger, and Wonwoo grasps at the couch cushions. “Good kitty,” Mingyu praises, hearing the excited falter in his own voice. He twists his fingers as a reward, and Wonwoo body jumps back to attention, his cock starting to harden again. 

As Mingyu adds a third finger he takes his opportunity to suck another bruise onto Wonwoo’s skin, this time at his hip, and it surprises another sweet, shaky _meow_ out of Wonwoo. Slowly, slowly—Mingyu pushes into Wonwoo insistently, dragging his fingers over Wonwoo’s prostate, until one especially long, torturous press, and that’s it. 

Wonwoo mewls, a delicious sound that Mingyu wants to steal from his mouth, as he comes for a second time, his hips lifting up off the couch as he releases again and again onto his own stomach. 

Gently, Mingyu pulls his fingers back out. There’s a sheen over Wonwoo now from exertion, color sitting high on his cheeks, and the hair that’s falling into his eyes is stringy with sweat. He seems barely able to keep himself together, loose-limbed and lissome, and Mingyu feels a warm bloom of satisfaction at the knowledge that his touch has made Wonwoo keen and pulse, that he can make Wonwoo do all that.

But Mingyu’s not done yet with him yet. He can’t be. He’s never done with Wonwoo. Wonwoo bites into his lower lip and slides a leg between Mingyu’s, pressing up against Mingyu’s groin, and Mingyu groans—he’s _so_ hard, _so_ excited and ready to just be inside Wonwoo—and he shucks all of his own clothing and throws it to the floor as quickly as he can.

Wonwoo’s cat ears are falling off again, but this time, when Mingyu gets close, lowering himself onto Wonwoo and sliding an arm beneath him, he pulls the headband off and flings it aside. 

Wonwoo looks up at him in faint, flushed surprise, and Mingyu runs a rough hand through Wonwoo’s sweat-soaked hair and pulls Wonwoo close, and tells him

_I love you_

and lines his cock up with Wonwoo’s entrance and slides in. 

They both gasp at the same moment—Mingyu’s an utterance of _god,_ and Wonwoo’s a sharp, surprised pant, and for Mingyu it’s so good— _so_ good—not just because he’s inside Wonwoo, so hot and tight, but also because he’s surrounded by Wonwoo _completely,_ enveloped in him, the person he loves, and it’s enough for Mingyu to have to pause and collect himself before continuing. 

“Baby,” he murmurs into Wonwoo’s mouth, and Wonwoo whines.

Wonwoo grips Mingyu’s bicep hard, frantic, and Mingyu pulls back and then presses back in, holding himself deep inside Wonwoo and soaking in the sound of Wonwoo’s sigh. 

Even though he wants to let go completely and lose himself in Wonwoo, Mingyu takes his time, makes sure he can push Wonwoo back to the edge too. He aims his next thrusts carefully, pressing into Wonwoo at _just_ the right spot, and it’s like flipping a switch: Wonwoo’s whole body slackens, eyes slipping shut, and he lets Mingyu carry them both through the next thrusts, his pliant body jolting and echoing with the other’s movements. 

When Wonwoo starts to shake once more, trembling under and around him, Mingyu reaches between them and Wonwoo’s hardening again, straining and oversensitive, so Mingyu takes hold of his erection with a gentle hand, and with his chest flushed, body feverish and frenzied, Wonwoo startles.

“Oh,” he says, dazed, as Mingyu handles him to full hardness, “oh, _oh,”_ and Mingyu times his thrusts perfectly so that he’s pushing into Wonwoo’s heat and tightening his grip around Wonwoo’s wet, hot cock at the same time, and even though Wonwoo’s so fucking spent and wrung out, almost wailing with their shared movements, Mingyu knows Wonwoo can do it, _knows_ he can do it one more time, and—

—Wonwoo surprises the both of them with a shouted curse as he comes into Mingyu’s hand, pulsing until there’s nothing left and clenching around Mingyu’s cock, and when he finishes coming he lets go completely, moaning one last time as he melts into Mingyu’s arms. 

And with that Mingyu tightens his hold and buries himself in Wonwoo, pushing in as far as he can and hiding his face in Wonwoo’s neck, and letting himself come too—releasing into Wonwoo and feeling such overwhelming, exquisite relief that all he can do right after is lay there and catch his breath.

“God,” Mingyu groans. 

Wonwoo’s heart is beating still a little fast, trying to collect itself, so Mingyu says, “Here,” and shuffles them around so that they’re side by side. He turns them completely so that Wonwoo’s resting on Mingyu’s chest. Wonwoo always looks so cute like that. 

Wonwoo inquires with a muffled little noise.

“I always think I’m gonna crush you,” Mingyu confesses. 

Wonwoo gives a croaky laugh. “You won’t.”

“If you say so.” 

There’s some silence, and then Mingyu adds, “You’re so—”

“No nooo,” Wonwoo immediately whines, babyish. Compliments from Mingyu always embarrass him terribly, even though Mingyu can tell that Wonwoo likes them, but they both know that after sex Mingyu takes it up another level, to the point that if they’re in bed and Mingyu starts giving compliments, sometimes Wonwoo’ll hide under the covers.

“Aw, come on,” Mingyu grins, scratching between Wonwoo’s shoulder blades. 

Wonwoo sighs. “Fine.” His cheeks are preemptively pink, though, as if predicting his forthcoming embarrassment. 

Mingyu says, “You’re so incredible that sometimes when I’m with you, I have to take a second to make sure I’m not dreaming.” 

“Uggghhhh,” Wonwoo groans, but his face is _very_ red as he tries to hide it against Mingyu’s chest. “So cheesy.” 

Mingyu tugs Wonwoo even closer, reveling in Wonwoo’s embarrassment. “It’s true!” 

Wonwoo’s starting to look a bit sleepy, and Mingyu’s not nearly so tired, but then again, he isn’t the one who just had three orgasms in a row. And it’s not like he minds Wonwoo falling asleep on top of him anyway. 

“Happy anniversary,” Wonwoo mumbles, words vibrating pleasantly against Mingyu’s chest.

“Happy one year,” Mingyu says back. “Even though—” 

“Yeah yeah,” Wonwoo recites, “even though we should count it longer than we've dated because we’ve loved each other for forever.” He rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling against Mingyu’s skin. 

Mingyu smiles too. “Is this my present?” 

Wonwoo nods sleepily. He’s already starting to fade, head pillowed on Mingyu. “Do I get one too?” he slurs.

“Absolutely,” Mingyu assures him. He runs his fingers through Wonwoo’s hair again, and Wonwoo’s eyes slip shut. 

“Will I like it?” Wonwoo mumbles.

“Hmm.” Mingyu thinks of the little velvet box stashed in his nightstand, back behind his glasses case and under one of his spare notebooks. “I think you will.”


End file.
